Prim's Story
by Juliettt
Summary: If Prim hadn't died. Set after the rebellion. Will her new friend's influence help her to achieve her dream of leaving District 12 again? It is my first story ever!


This story is written as if Prim hadn't died. It's from her POV and I wrote it in the same tense as the trilogy. It's just an idea I wanted to expand on and it's my first full story, so be kind and offer point to improve on in the reviews. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - Introduction**

I was just 14 years old when my sister abandoned me. It's different now. Everything is. The districts are stronger; the Capitol has become more of an equal. Katniss only meant for the best for everyone, and in some ways, I guess she achieved that. She has her new life with Peeta now. I'm fine at our home in District 12 with my mother who was forced to give up healing once again due to her mental instability. It might be nice if she spoke once in a while or even moved, but everything is difficult for her. She is only fixed when Katniss is around. She speaks, and cooks, and cleans, even occasionally laughs, but when Katniss is gone again, she returns to her state of madness. She won't eat at all. Not even for Katniss. And I get the blame. Her skin hangs off her skeletal figure like wet clothes on a washing line. Her malnourishment scares me. No doubt she'll die any time soon, and I'll be left alone.

I would leave, if I could. Take Buttercup and find Gale, or maybe even a friend of my own. I would make a new life – if I could. I will one day. When everything I have here is gone, I will leave. I have no-one but my mother and my cat. It was Katniss that knew everyone in District 12. All of my friends and acquaintances were killed. People have moved in from the Capitol and other districts, but they all keep to themselves.

Today is particularly warm and sunny, so I am leaving mother at home to go for a walk. As I wander through the newly re-built streets, I close my eyes and lift my head, really embracing the sunshine. I don't leave the house often, which makes me appreciate the beautiful weather even more. I begin to head for the centre of 12, looking for something to do. There are quite a few people wandering around. I see one boy sat on the floor staring up at the sky with his knees pulled up to his chest. Next to him, I notice a thin, dirty looking dog, its ribs and spine pronounced due to its obvious starvation.

As I wearily approach the boy and his dog, I say softly, "Hello, I'm Primrose, are you alright there?" He lowers his head to look at me. His long dark messy hair frames his thin face, emphasising his harsh cheek bones. His cheeks are almost concave because there is nothing on him and I can tell that he's been living outside in the sun for a long time because his skin is tanned, but dirty too. As his eyes meet mine, I see they are a sparkling, astonishing blue! His perfectly shaped lips move to one side in a sort of crooked smile. Although he is expressing happiness, I can see the years of pain that I am far too familiar with – the very same flashes of anger and upset that I see in my own mother's smile.

"Yes, thank you," he says quietly. His low voice is dry and raspy. His hand moves to stroke his dog's head and its tail begins to wag.

"Oh, what's her name?" I lean down to let the dog sniff my hand and it growls, deeply and darkly. I pull my hand back to my side and stand upright, rigid with fear.

"Hey!" The boy yells at the dog. I can hear the strain in his voice. "This is Ruby, and I'm Samuel. She won't hurt you really; she's just scared of strangers, but she hasn't the energy to attack anyone. Here, try again." He takes my hand and gently strokes it across the dog's head. I can feel the bones sticking out underneath the skin; it's sickening to see how a poor animal could be allowed to deteriorate to this level. She sighs in relief at not having to protect him.

"Samuel and Ruby, eh?" I said with a smile. "Why are you here?"

Samuel looked down at his dog and sighed. "This is our home, the street. It's where we deserve to be, ain't that right, Rubes?"

"Oh, Samuel, nobody deserves to live on the streets! Come with me!" I grab his hand to help him up, but he holds still.

"We can't." He replies bluntly.

"At least come for a walk with me? Let's find Ruby some water." This time, when I offer him my hand, he takes it and heaves his tired body from the floor. He whistles and Ruby struggles to her feet and the joins him at his side. "Come this way, there's a bit of a river."

As Samuel, Ruby and I walk side by side; I can get a proper look at the state of them. Ruby is nothing but skin and bones with a few patches of thin, grey fur in places. She's tall and slender and her head is long and narrow, with a long tapering muzzle. Her small ears are held back against her head with weakness and her eyes are dark and lifeless. Her ribs accentuate her wide, deep chest and thin, arched stomach. Her thin, long tail is tucked between her hind legs, curling underneath her body.

I look to Samuel to get another glimpse of his marvellous eyes, but he's looking far into the distance. Stood upright, he looks even thinner, his tall body stretching out as he walks. Large heavy dirty clothes hang off his thin, long body. He is wearing a thick brown knitted jumper with a few holes in here and there. Over the top he has a large, black wax jacket that is so thick, it's probably twice his weight. Underneath is a pair of tatty, torn jeans and worn leather working boots with frayed laces, covered in mud.

We stop at the river's edge and allow Ruby to guzzle the water; she was in desperate need of it. Samuel reaches down to take a handful and I tip it out of his hand.

"You can't drink that, it's not clean!" I shout at him.

"I have to drink too!" Tears began to well up in his eyes. One drops out and slides down his thin cheeks.

"Fine, come home with me then. I can get you both some food." I grab his arm and he reluctantly follows me, Ruby close behind.


End file.
